1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems. It is a device designed to ventilate, heat, and/or cool a confined space, such as the wings, fuselage, and/or tail of an aircraft during the manufacturing of said aircraft.
2. Background of Invention
There are numerous instances in the manufacturing industry where workers building the machine are required to perform their work in enclosed spaces with limited or no natural ventilation. For example, a worker assembling an airplane may need to perform work inside the wing of the aircraft, the tail of the aircraft, or the fuselage, all of which are enclosed areas with limited or no natural ventilation. The lack of ventilation can be hazardous to the workers in these areas.
Additionally, there are numerous instances in the manufacturing industry where precise temperature control in an enclosed space is required. For example, many modern commercial airlines are constructed using composite materials. These composite materials require precise temperature control during the manufacture of the aircraft. Lack of precise temperature control can adversely affect the finished properties of the composite materials.
It may also be desirable to provide both ventilation and precise temperature control at the same time. For instance, a worker working on the interior of a modern airplane wing may be applying chemicals used in the composite structure of the airplane. In such a situation it is desirable to provide both ventilation for the worker and precise temperature control so that the chemicals being used are applied appropriately to the composite construction.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device capable of providing ventilation to an enclosed space that is also capable of providing precise temperature control and variation.
The invention allows users to provide high flow ventilation to enclosed spaces, and to provide precise temperature control to a specific area, in a portable unit.